1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a device for retarding or braking a bicycle, in particular an all-terrain or descent bicycle.
2. The Prior Art
Braking of an all-terrain bicycle in the descending parts requires much dexterity and concentration on the part of the user. Thus, he cannot devote maximum attention to steering his vehicle.